


Полнолуние

by KairoBlackthunderstorm



Series: О коте и ведьмаке [2]
Category: Russian musicals RPF, Александр Казьмин | Alexander Kazmin - Fandom, Ярослав Баярунас | Yaroslav Bayarunas - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Anal Sex, Full Moon, M/M, Magic, Table Sex, Werewolves, Witch Саша
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:01:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26446015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KairoBlackthunderstorm/pseuds/KairoBlackthunderstorm
Summary: Саша обращается первый раз.
Relationships: Александр Казьмин/Ярослав Баярунас
Series: О коте и ведьмаке [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1922425
Kudos: 4





	Полнолуние

Лисица наблюдала за ним взглядом полным спокойствия.

Ведьмак разделял пучки трав, переплетая их веревками. Веточку к веточке, отделяя высохшие цветки в отдельную плошку. Их потом надо было порезать и раскрошить в порошок для снадобий.

— И ты его?..

— У себя оставил. Куда я его в деревню верну, узнают, что он со мной ночь разделил, — сожгут.

— Какого домового ты его вообще в постель потащил? — возмутилась лисица.

— Сила была нужна для обряда, а он и против не был.

— Ты на его крови обряд проводил? — вскричала она, подскочив на ноги. Саша раздраженно дернул ветку из пучка, оцарапав руку о колючку. Лисица подозрительно сощурилась.

— Не на крови.

— Он невинным был… — ужаснулась она, прижав руки ко рту. Рыжие волосы вспыхнули самым настоящим пламенем, а за спиной проявились очертания огненного хвоста. Так всегда бывало, стоило ей выйти из себя, но Саша на всякий случай призвал защитное заклинание: вспыхнуть его избушка могла от одной искры.

— Тянуло меня к нему. Другому бы не предложил, отправил бы со всеми обрядами к ведьмам и черным магам, домой в деревню бы вернул утром, но… Я от Яра с первого мгновения взгляд отвести не мог, — Саша сломал тонкую веточку, отделяя хрупкий цветок. Листья раскрошились в его пальцах. — Он меня не боялся, сам хотел. Сам мне себя предложил, чтобы силу мне дать. И я ее до сих пор в себе чувствую, искры, они и сейчас нас с ним связывают.

Лисица закатила глаза.

— Просто признай, что захотел его под собой!

— Лена! — ведьмак с размаху вбил нож в дерево стола. Она отшатнулась. — Мне нужен он, моя магия на живой энергии завязана, если ты еще не забыла, и лучше так, чем убивать кого-то.

Саша сжал рукой край стола так сильно, что от него откололась щепка. Ногти у него почернели и заострились, стали теперь напоминать когти. Он отнял руку, будто баюкая ее второй. Невнятная злоба клокотала внутри, и желание укрыть Яра, спрятать его от чужих глаз вихрилось в глубине души.

«А ты и не думаешь, что он твой обещанный», — хитро подумала Лена, но вслух сказала совсем иное:

— Меняет он тебя, Ксандр.

— Это всё пустое, — он помотал головой, возвращаясь к перебиранию трав. Очередной высушенный цветок упал в плошку. Ведьмак бросил на них быстрый взгляд, насчитав девятнадцать, не хватило бы даже на два зелья.

Саша осторожно потянулся к Ярославу, проникая в его теплые мысли.

_Земляника… Земляника! Или Сашка про чернику говорил?_

Ведьмак улыбнулся, чувствуя его сомнения и задумчивость. И Саша бережно коснулся его сознания, старался успокоить и направить. С травами нельзя было бояться, даже если ошибаешься, надо было делать так, словно так и было задумано.

Яр хихикнул.

_Ты подглядываешь за мной?_

Саша хмыкнул, вынырнув из его сознания. Теперь тот должен был невольно угадать нужные растения.

Он вытащил нож из дерева стола. Как проводник, пропитанный кровью Ярослава, тот был больше не нужен. Ведьмак погладил рукоятку, чувствуя, как отдавались внутри отголоски прикосновений Яра к ней.

Саша улыбнулся, отгоняя наваждение, и отодвинул от себя все травы. С ними можно было повременить, для приготовления зелья у него уже было всё готово, а запасы можно было доделать и потом. Он быстро перевязал пучки трав веревочками, подвязав их под крышей избы для просушки.

Он поднял глаза на лисицу. Уходить она явно не собиралась, и ведьмак тяжело вздохнул, поднимаясь со своего места и подходя к котлу, висевшему над огнем.

— На ужин остаться не предложу, но…

— Налей вина, я знаю, что у тебя есть, — Лена указала рукой на сундук. — Я твоего парнишку дождаться хочу.

Саша поморщился.

— А ты его от нас всех спрятать хочешь, — она погрустнела. — Сколько он уже у тебя живет? Ты не…

— Тебе-то какая разница? — взвился ведьмак. Он впихнул ей в руки чашку с вином. — Ему нравится отдаваться мне, а мне брать его. Я беру у него чуть-чуть, не убью и не сорвусь, если ты об этом, но моя магия стала спокойнее, сильнее.

Он невольно выглянул в окно, дернув занавеску. Яр должен был уже вернуться к нему. Саша выругался про себя, почувствовал зарождавшийся страх, ведь ночью в лесу даже с его оберегами что угодно могло случиться.

Он словно ненароком бросил три руны на стол и выдохнул с облегчением, увидев «дорогу» и «мгновение». Третьей, как и всегда, когда он кидал их на Яра, была «любовь».

Заскрипели ступеньки перед избушкой, и Ярослав ввалился внутрь, запнувшись на пороге.

— Сашк! — он хлопнул дверью. — Ой…

— Иди ко мне, — ведьмак потянул его на себя, притягивая и тут же собственнически целуя. Жарко и тягуче-сладко, проник в рот языком, посасывая и чуть прикусывая нижнюю губу.

Яр застонал в его руках.

— Саш?.. — недосказанный вопрос и внимательный взгляд. Ярослав положил руки ему на плечи, прижимаясь к груди, и быстро глянул из-под черных волос на рыжую незнакомку.

— Познакомься с Леной, — медленно проговорил ведьмак, чуть приподняв верхнюю губу, словно в оскале. Клыки у него напоминали волчьи.

Та задумчиво проследила за Сашей.

— Сегодня же полнолуние, — фыркнула лисица, пораженная своей недогадливостью, и подошла к ним. — Не ревнуй, его никто не тронет.

Он лишь отмахнулся, забирая у Яра сумку с травами и быстро проглядывая, что тот сумел собрать. Бессмертник сверкал своими желтыми цветами ярче всех.

— Надо будет потом под убывающую луну ромашку нарвать, у меня опять любовное зелье просили, — пробурчал Саша, глянув в записи. Яр закивал, переливая из чайника себе отвар.

— У тебя глиняные чашки-то есть? — хмыкнул он, красиво садясь на лавке скрестив ноги. — А то опять как рванет!

— Не напоминай, — простонал ведьмак, сгоняя лисицу с ее места. — Ты тут заночевать собираешься?

— Было бы неплохо, но…

— Спать будешь на полу.

— А ты обращался когда-нибудь? — перебила его Лена. Саша замер посреди избы.

— Мы это уже обсуждали, — он помрачнел, ссыпая порошок из цветков в котел. Из этого надо было сварить мазь от темных преследований, магии в этом вареве отродясь не водилось, но среди деревенских она расходилась на раз.

Лена развернула его к себе, вглядываясь в светившиеся золотом зеленые глаза. Внутри у Саши клокотала ярость.

— Тебя воскрешали кровью волка, и она требует своего!

— Воскрешали? — пискнул Яр. Саша обреченно зарычал. Он уперся руками в стол, зажмурившись, больше всего ему не хотелось, чтобы об этом узнал Ярослав.

— Ведьмаков не должно быть. Такие, как я, даже рождаться не должны, не то что жить. В шабаше верховная ведьма убила меня сразу после рождения, но мать успела вернуть с того света. Кровью оборотня, которую прилили за место моей, и его волчья способность к восстановлению запустила мое сердце вновь.

— Ты?.. — Яр протянул руку к его лицу, касаясь кончиками пальцев скулы.

— Я никогда не обращался, — ответил ведьмак на незаданный вопрос. — Не думал, что могу.

— Ты его кровь пил? — заинтересовалась Лена, оглядывая обоих. Яр смотрел на нее кошачьими вертикальными зрачками. Ответа она не дождалась и просто вытащила Сашу из избы под лунный свет.

Холодный и белый, он затопил всё вокруг, Яру даже пришлось зажмуриться.

Полнолуние.

Саша замер под лунным светом. То, что терзало его изнутри, стало успокаиваться, уступая место немеющему ощущению во всем теле.

Он рухнул на колени, когда по позвоночнику прошило жуткой болью, его выламывало всем существом, и в то же мгновение на землю ступил огромный черный волк.

Яр пораженно вскрикнул, тут же прижав ладони ко рту. Саша неловко переминался с лапы на лапу, а затем осторожно подошел к нему. Он прижал уши к голове и тихо заскулил, словно прося ласки. Яр запустил руки в жесткую шерсть.

Саша уткнулся ему мокрым кожаным носом в живот, и Яр обнял его, неловко согнувшись, поглаживая по хребту, перебирая черную шерсть.

— Он сможет обратиться обратно? — Яр повернулся к Лене, всё еще не отпуская Сашу. Тот лизнул его пальцы.

— Сможет. Ему нужно потянуться за тем, что держит его в мире людей. За тобой, за вашей избой, за его травами, он должен вернуться к этому из зверя, — она подошла к ним, — поговори с ним.

Ярослав прижался лбом к волку, целуя за мохнатым ухом.

— Ты ведь даже не уходил… Не верю, что уже забыть меня успел, — он улыбнулся несмело. Сердце в груди трепыхалось, как пойманная в клетку птичка. — Ты ведь понимаешь, хоть и зверем стал. Сашенька… Я хочу, чтобы ты меня обнял. К тебе хочу и тебя. Эта проклятая луна тебя у меня не заберет, — прошептал Яр, поймал его, сжимая в объятиях и будто бы баюкая своего любимого, уже человеком.

— Я тебе нужен, — он тихо зашептал, поглаживая подрагивающую спину. Саша судорожно вздохнул. Тело всё еще сводило раздирающей болью обращения, а кости казались сделанными из битого хрусталя.

— Нужен.

— Пойдем, — Ярослав потянул его за собой, бережно придерживая за талию. В избу завел, тут же укутав шалью, и в губы чмокнул. Он обернулся, ища лисицу, но той уже не было. Лена ушла так же незаметно, как и пришла.

Ведьмак захлопнул за ними дверь взмахом руки и повернулся к Яру. Тот запрыгнул на стол, случайно сбив с него какую-то склянку, и протянул руки. Саша медленно подошел, ступая босыми ступнями по шерстяной ткани, укрывавшей пол, опустил ладони ему на талию и замер между разведенных ног.

— Я украду тебя у полуночи до рассвета, — выдохнул Саша ему в губы. Яр улыбнулся, ярко сверкая глазами. Желание плескалось на дне его зрачка.

— Хочу тебя… Внутри, — у него сбилось дыхание, когда он почувствовал руки ведьмака на внутренней стороне бедер. Саша чуть царапнул его через шерстяную ткань штанов, повел ладонью выше, накрывая пах.

Ярослав вскинул бедрами, чтобы тот ощутил, как он его хочет. Саша сжал пальцы. Тихий стон на двоих.

Яр потянулся к нему за поцелуем, прижимаясь губами к губам. Руки на шею закинул, скрещивая ступни у него на бедрах, поддался под ласкающие ладони.

Его выгнуло.

— Саш…

Тот понял без слов, стащив со стола на себя, и подхватил под бедрами. Не удержался, сжимая и оглаживая ягодицы. Яр застонал.

Саша уронил его на кровать, нависая сверху и толкаясь между его разведенных ног. Руками он повел под рубашку, подцепляя ее и осторожно снимая с вздрогнувшего Ярослава. Оставаться обнаженным тот всё еще смущался.

Саша укусил его за шею, дорожкой укусов-поцелуев спустился на плечи, чуть развернул его, чтобы дотянуться до лопатки, и оставил прямо под ней алый след.

Яр вскрикнул, цепляясь за него и за мех шкуры, укрывавшей кровать. Его колотило от контраста: холодных рук ведьмака и пламени желания внутри. Он перевернулся на живот — Саша чуть надавил ладонями на его низ — и притерся задницей к нему.

Тот тихо зарычал у него над ухом, и Яр простонал.

Саша лизнул его в выступающий шейный позвонок, прихватил кожу губами и влажными поцелуями повел вдоль по позвоночнику. Скользнул одной рукой под Яра, развязывая тесемки на его штанах и нарочно задевая член.

Ярослав заметался под ним, царапая ногтями по кровати, выстанывая его имя сквозь зубы. Саша вновь прикусил под лопаткой и резко опустился вниз, зубами потянув за край штанов. Яр изогнулся, приподняв бедра, чтобы Саша мог их снять с него.

У обоих не получилось сдержать стон. Ярослав задрожал от прикосновений к разгоряченной коже, чувствуя, как Саша чуть пустил по нему магический разряд. Он зажмурился от ощущений молний на себе и закричал, когда Саша размашисто провел языком по бедру.

— Саша… Хочу.

Тот тихо рассмеялся, сжимая губы, оставляя засос, даже не используя зубов. Огладил бедра, чуть сжал ягодицы и завел руку под него. Саша провел по всей длине, обвел большим пальцем головку, размазывая прозрачные капли.

Ярослав заметался, почти вырываясь из рук, вскрикивая от каждого движения. Подался назад: спиной прижимаясь к груди и бедрами упираясь в пах. Саша невольно толкнулся в него.

Он дернул Яра на четвереньки, заставляя прогнуться и развести шире ноги. Поцеловал вдоль по позвоночнику, прикусив кожу над копчиком, оставил алый след и зализал.

Яр застонал, уронил голову на руки, выгибаясь всем телом и вздрагивая от теплых ладоней на боках. Саша поддал бедрами. Рукой провел между его ног, по животу и вновь вниз, входя в него пальцами.

Ярослав вскрикнул. Он невольно подмахнул, раздвинул ноги шире, насаживаясь.

— Я… Я больше… — и громкий стон. Саша провел по возбужденной плоти.

— Чего ты хочешь?

Тот замотал головой, пытаясь справиться с затапливающим наслаждением, внизу живота разливалось тепло, и сашины руки сводили с ума.

Он прикусил Яра в загривок.

— Тебя.

Саша перевернул его на спину, закидывая его ногу себе на поясницу, и с силой вбился в него до упора. Яр закричал, пальцы у него были в крови, он разорвал ему спину, изливаясь. Саше хватило пары грубых, рваных движений, чтобы выплеснуться внутрь него.

Он дрожащей рукой переплел пальцы с трясущейся ладонью Яра.

Ярослав слизнул с его плеча кровавые подтеки. Потянулся за поцелуем, свою кровь смешивая с его. Яр хитро глянул на мерцавшую в окне луну, у которой он всё же украл своего любимого.

Саша лег у него под боком, обнимая и утыкаясь в плечо.


End file.
